


Perfect Illusion

by Mad_Moon_214



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Porn, Author Is Sleep Deprived, F/M, Female Peter Parker, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Genderswap, I'm Going to Hell, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie) Spoilers, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 19:03:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20196556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Moon_214/pseuds/Mad_Moon_214
Summary: I'm too bad at summaries to sum this up... just read it, preatty please...





	Perfect Illusion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LilaLang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilaLang/gifts).

> This was inspired by LilaLang and her beautiful one-shot, "It didn't matter". I hope you like it and write more about this ship, because know that I started to ship them because of you!

You move inside of her slowly, so that she can feel every inch of your length.

You can't but love her beautiful blissed out face, the soft breathy moans escaping from her lips, as she lets herself go to the pure ecstasy she's feeling.

And you, you are the one who's making her feel like this.  
You, Quentin Beck, you're making the innocent and naïve Penelope Parker fall into the embrace of luxury and lust.

Such a sinful pleasure it is, isn't it?

She gave herself to you so eagerly.  
She gave herself to _you_ and not to Tony Stark...

A rush of possessiveness takes over you, and you start to push yourself harder inside of her, eliciting some sweet moans from her.

"You're so beautiful, Penelope", you almost growl, as you lean down on her neck in order to kiss and bite and _ravish her_.

"Please..." She breathes out, putting her arms around your back, holding you tightly, "please, call me Penny".

You smile in satisfaction, and you start to move fastly inside of her, almost roughly.  
She's told you that only her dearest ones call her Penny... so that means that now she's truly _yours_.

"You're mine, Penny... only mine."

She puts a delicate hand on your bearded cheek so she can turn your head, and look you in the eyes.

Her usually hazel eyes are so darkened by pleasure that they seem to be black, her cheeks are a deep shade of red and her hair are unkempt.  
"I am... I really am" she murmurs before kissing you deeply.

Something seems to break inside of your mind, as she is kissing you so sweetly and caressing your hair and back tenderly.

It's almost unnutural that she is so lovely as you push inside of her so roughly... She's the beautiful angel and you're the demon that will _break_ her.

But, as she changes your position with a swift move of her hips, so that she can be on top of you and start riding you, you simply silence that unpleasant voice inside of your head.

That unpleasant, yet truthful voice:  
_she's giving herself to you, and you're lying to her... she will hate you and you will deserve it._

Yes, you know that this is a lie... an illusion.  
But as the both of you reach the peak of ecstasy, and she falls on your chest breathing out your name... you cannot but think that is the most perfect illusions of all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, and please leave any comment!


End file.
